


Некромант

by PapaKaktus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), M/M, POV First Person, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaKaktus/pseuds/PapaKaktus
Summary: Быть некромантом — тяжёлая участь. Но тяжелее всего в ней то, что даже после смерти любимого ты можешь увидеть его вновь. И это не дар. Это проклятье.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 1





	Некромант

**Author's Note:**

> В этой ау Санс некромант, а Папирус воин. Идея принадлежит Supermuuh.   
> Её арты:   
> https://supermuuhsfandomshit.tumblr.com/post/170304300991/supermuuh-d-necromancer-ufsans-and-warrior  
> https://supermuuhsfandomshit.tumblr.com/post/170304305586/supermuuh-d-sigh-n-ufsans-x-w-ufpaps-1 
> 
> Дата написания 29.05.2017
> 
> Вы также можете прочитать эту работу на кф: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5538131

Наши отношения не были гладкими. Как вообще они могли быть таковыми у тех, кто изначально был врагами?

Папирус. Великий и ужасный, как он сам представился. Обычный надменный воин, выполнявший миссию своего королевства. И я, злобный местный некромант, который и был его миссией.

И вот, сейчас он сидит передо мной, связанный моим фамильяром. В его глазах нет страха. Лишь гнев. Ох, он злится на меня за то, что я использовал магию. Как подло для мага.

Впрочем, в этом всём не было ничего нового. Банальный сюжет, пройденный мной не один раз. Так заезжено, что даже скучно. Может, именно поэтому я решил дать ему шанс? Я уже и не помню.

С той нашей встречи он стал приходить ко мне каждый день. Так же упорно нападая, и всё так же проигрывая. Раз за разом, как будто это была игра. Но, как ни странно, он всегда приходил один. Возьми он с собой подмогу, шансов бы у меня поубавилось.

И все же он приходил один. Из-за чистого упрямства или чего-то другого, я не знал. Тогда не знал. Но уже вскоре после каждой нашей "дружеской" встречи я начал лечить его раны. А потом, в один из подобных дней, внезапно оказался прижатым к земле. Я... проиграл. 

Я лежал на земле, глядя снизу вверх в рубиновые огоньки в чужих глазницах. Всё ещё улыбаясь, даже при такой паршивой ситуации. Улыбался и ждал расплаты.

Однако, ничего не последовало. Помимо того, что теперь на моей шее находился ошейник.

***

Шли дни. Папирус всё так же приходил ко мне. Вот только наши драки прекратились. А вместо них... Ну, многое происходило вместо них.

Я ждал его прихода каждый день. Я чувствовал, как начинаю нуждаться в нём. Это было невыносимо. И Папирус знал это. Знал и полностью пользовался этим.

Это было прекрасно.

Но у всего есть конец. Он наступил тогда, когда нас раскрыли.

***

Что ж, было вполне очевидно, что когда-нибудь кто-то в королевстве поймёт, что не просто так их лучший воин сутками пропадает в лесу, где предположительно обитает чародей. Я уже давно знал, что это лишь вопрос времени, когда кто-то догадается пустить слежку. Настолько хорошую, что даже Папирус не смог её распознать.

Казалось, что время остановилось. Но я понимал, что это только мои часы застыли. У Папируса всё ещё был шанс оправдать себя. Мы оба знали, что именно надо для этого сделать. И я нисколько не сомневался, что он сделает это.

Но неожиданно он встал на мою сторону.

***

Мы не были трусами, которые убегали от сражения. Мы были реалистами, понимающими, что нам долго не выстоять против большинства.

Поэтому мы бежали. Раненые, изнурённые мы бежали. Нам приходилось прятаться в лесу, пещерах, а один раз даже в чьей-то дурацкой норе. Не сказал бы, что мне или Папирусу были в новинку такие условия. Но когда за тобой велась постоянная охота, не выбиться из сил было просто не реально. 

Но Папирус был блестящим охотником - проблем с едой у нас практически не было, а также с тем, чтоб правильно замести следы. Увы, по какой-то причине нам всё равно не удавалось скрыться надолго.

В какой-то мере мне даже начало нравиться происходящее. Иногда, сидя ночью у костра и глядя на звёзды, положив голову на чужое плечо, это было даже романтично. Как будто парочка влюблённых выбралась на природу, подальше от всех забот. Мне нравилось так думать. Даже если это и были всего мгновения.

А потом нас разлучили.

Когда я вернулся в наш маленький лагерь, всё уже кончилось. Осталось лишь множество следов от битвы. И кучка серой пыли среди пустых чёрных доспехов.

Надо было убираться. Зверь на моём плече зашипел, чувствуя приближающуюся опасность. Но я просто не мог сдвинуться с места.

Я... призвал его. Я знал, что это было не правильно. Знал, что после мне будет ещё хуже. Но я не мог не сделать этого. На тот момент мне было абсолютно плевать на то, что произойдет потом. Я просто... хотел увидеть его вновь. 

Я призвал его. Скелет постепенно создавался из пыли. Я быстро приказал ему одеться(ха-ха, кто бы подумал, что это я когда-нибудь буду отдавать ему приказы, причём полностью противоположные ожидаемым). Мне было не смешно.  
Мы быстро ушли оттуда, и только оказавшись в безопасности, насколько это вообще возможно в нашем грёбаном положении, я посмел взглянуть на него. 

Это было ошибкой.

Жестокая расправа пришла гораздо быстрее, чем я рассчитывал. Он смотрел на меня пустыми, бездумными глазницами. Просто раб. Без мыслей. Без воли. Без сознания.

Послушная марионетка, которая приняла вид обращённого в пыль...

***

Я развёл огонь. Папирус помогал мне по мере наших возможностей. Я старался лишний раз не заставлять его делать что-либо. Чтобы сохранить силы как можно дольше. Чтобы лишний раз не замечать, насколько это жалкая подделка.

Мы сели рядом на землю, и я положил голову ему на плечо. Помню, что сказал тогда пару каких-то шуток, даже не помню каких, и заставил Папируса засмеяться. Совершенно безжизненно.

Я поморщился и оттолкнул его прочь.

А он лишь посмотрел на меня так же безжизненно, покорно ожидая приказа.  
Впервые за это время я заплакал.

***

Я стал слабеть. Я поддерживал эту фальшивку(после того случая я просто не мог называть его по имени) круглые сутки. Это выматывало. Мне даже пришлось отказаться от своего верного фамильяра, которому, как ни грустно, я до сих пор не дал никакого имени.

Но я просто не хотел снова видеть его прах. Я чувствовал, что просто потеряю рассудок. Но я его уже потерял. Так не должно ли мне быть всё равно? Звучит разумно, хех. Вот только, как я уже сказал, разума у меня не осталось.

***

Я... а что я? Я не знаю. Просто поймал себя на том, что лежу обнажённым на такой же обнажённой фальшивке. И ничего не делаю, кроме медленного поглаживания его рёбер. Я надеялся. Надеялся, что вот сейчас он сбросит с себя эту маску отрешённости, схватит меня за горло и прижмёт к земле. Скажет что-нибудь грубое про мою чёртову сентиментальность и жёстко выебет.

Но этого не случилось.

***

Я устал. Я очень устал. Погоня за нами вроде бы стихла, но я был бы даже рад, если бы нас наконец-то нашли и прикончили какие-нибудь... кто-то. Подошёл бы даже местный медведь, в чьей норе мы прятались недавно, а может и очень давно. Но он почему-то избегал нас. То ли он чувствовал нежить и не желал к ней приближаться, то ли уже сам стал нежитью во время одной из охот Папируса. Я не очень разбираюсь в сортах мяса.

В таком случае, его можно призвать. Я даже дёрнул вперёд руку, чтобы попытаться найти возможно мёртвого или всё же живого медведя Шрёдингера, но застыл.

Я не передумал. Тогда эта мысль казалась для меня более чем гениальной. Я просто перестал двигаться. Совсем. Тело не слушалось, и я тупо сидел на земле, уставившись на свою упавшую руку.

Фальшивка подошла ко мне сзади и обняла. Конечно, не по своей воле. Я до сих пор не знаю как нашёл в себе силы сдвинуть его, хотя не смог даже себя.

Впрочем, "тогда" и "до сих пор" не совсем удачные слова. Они намекают на то, что потом произошло что-то ещё. Но я всё так же сижу в объятиях трупа моей любви. 

Это действительно конец. Что ж, по крайней мере, даже после смерти мы будем вместе, ведь наш прах смешается друг с другом.


End file.
